mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Nine Schools Competition Chapter (II)
__FORCETOC__ Nine Schools Competition Chapter (II) is the 4th volume in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel series Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 The First High Monolith Code team has to play against Second High and Eighth High in the preliminaries. In the match against Eighth High, the team drew attention as the members were not from the team roster. Eyes are on Leo's mini-communicator, and on Tatsuya, the technician who won first place for every event he was responsible for. Masaki and George are paying close attention to him. The match was held in the wooded terrain. Tatsuya quickly sprinted toward the opposing monolith, and used "Phantom Blow?" to knock the defender to one knee. When the defender attempted to cast magic at him, he destroyed the magic sequence with "Gram Demolition", shocking Masaki, George, Mari and Mayumi; Gram Demolition is one of the strongest counter-magics, and there are few people who can perform it. With the defender temporarily disabled, Tatsuya opened the opposing Monolith and immediately left the area. Meanwhile, one of Eighth High's attackers reached First High's monolith and was taken out by Leo's mini-communicator. The last member on Eighth High's team was lost, misdirected by Mikihiko's "Echo Maze", which used sound waves to confuse the opponent's bearings. Tatsuya was able to lay a trap for the confused opponent, and used "Resonance", which created constructive interference between biological and psion waves, to temporarily disable the last opponent. With all three opponents unable to stop him, Tatsuya entered the code from the Monolith. After the match, Masaki and George discussed Tatsuya's abilities. They felt that Tatsuya's battlefield sense, and his Gram Demolition are the only things they have to watch out for; they believe if they can face him in head-to-head confrontation, they'd have nothing to worry about. After a 30 minute break, First High is matched up against Second High. Despite the incident earlier, the battle field chosen to be the urban battle field. In the match, Tatsuya, Leo, and Mikihiko communicate with wireless communicators. The first attacker from Second High was tripped down by Leo's Mini-communicator. Mikihiko, watching with spirits, knocked the attacker out with lightning. Leo was able to protect himself form the attack of another Second High player, but was not able to counter-attack. On the offense, Tatsuya activated a spirit Mikihiko prepared. The spirit, controlled by Mikihiko, was able to scout out the opposing defender, allowing Tatsuya to ambush and incapacitate him for a few seconds. Tatsuya used that lead to open up the opposing monolith. While the defender was distracted attacking Tatsuya, Mikihiko, seeing the opposing monolith through the spirit, entered the code successfully. Mari and Mayumi discussed the match. While Mari thought that Tatsuya could have easily taken down the defender and should have had more tricks up his sleeves, Mayumi noted that Tatsuya could not use his own high-spec CADs, and furthermore, only had a day to prepare. A similar conversation was being held elsewhere between Dr Yamanaka and Second Lieutenant Fujibayashi. The two of them were there to deal with the emergency, in case classified magic came to light. The former feels Tatsuya was skimping out too much by using neither Flash Cast nor Elemental Sight. However, the latter was classified by the military, while the former by the Yotsuba family. After the match, Tatsuya and Miyuki saw Mari together with her older boyfriend. Her boyfriend was Naotsugu Chiba, one of the world's best close combat specialist and Erika's half brother. While Tatsuya and Miyuki did not interrupt, Mari and Naotsugu were accosted by Erika, who accused Naotsugu of abandoning his post and being corrupted by Mari. After the confrontation, Miyuki, Tatsuya, and Mizuk invited Erika to lunch. During the meal, Miyuki noted that Erika adored her brother, and claimed that she had a brother complex. After lunch, the four of them went to watch the semi-final match between Third High and Eighth High, which was completely one-sided. From Third High's side, Masaki simply advanced care-freely, and countered all his opponent's attack with his "Interference Armor". He struck down the first opponent with "Bias Release", which Tatsuya noted was an inefficient technique Masaki chose to decrease the power of his attack; using his full power would violate the rules. The other two opponents attack together, but their attack was easily nullified, and they were knocked out. In the command tent, Katsuto Jumonji noted that Masaki's action was his issuing a challenge toward Tatsuya for a direct confrontation, and further noted that accepting the challenge may be Tatsuya's only chance to win. As Masaki was the only one who acted during that match, Tatsuya and his team was not able to see the hand of the other two Third High participants. However, Tatsuya told Leo and Mikihiko that George will likely use "Invisible Bullet", and that cover would help defend against it. With this said, they proceeded to their own semi-final match, where they are facing off against Ninth High in the "Valley" setting. Due to the setting, Mikihiko was able to cover the entire battlefield in mist. With his opponent's vision obscured, Tatsuya snuck toward the opposing monolith and opened it. Mikihiko then viewed the monolith with spirits, and entered the code, ending the match with no shots fired. Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Category:Releases Category:Light Novel Category:Nine Schools Competition Arc